Danger Rangers (2003)
Danger Rangers is a television program that aired on PBS from September 3, 2005 and December 26, 2006, consisting of 16 episodes. The first episode aired in 2003. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Charlie Adler - S.A.V.O. *Grey DeLisle - Kitty *Jerry Houser - Sully *Kevin Michael Richardson - Burble *Mark Hamill - Burt *Rob Paulsen - Squeeky 'Secondary Cast' *John Kassir - Fallbot *Tasia Valenza - Gabriella 'Minor Cast' *Amber Hood - Andy (ep6), Boy (ep6), Pauley (ep6) *Annie Mumolo - Jose (ep10) *Audrey Wasilewski - Julie (ep10), Kareen (ep10) *Carolyn Lawrence - Ana (ep16), Millie (ep16) *Cassie Boyd - Kid#2 (ep15), Kid#3 (ep15), Talya (ep15) *Charlie Adler - Chimp (ep2), Cop (ep3), Dinkwell (ep11), Frinja 3 (ep7), Gopher Dad (ep5), Kid (ep4), Record Exec (ep8), Worker 1 (ep7) *Cree Summer - Alisha (ep14), Alisha's Mother (ep14) *Crystal Scales - Danny (ep11), Harrison (ep11) *Danny Mann - Dudek Brayski (ep14), Fran-Teek Brayski (ep14) *Danny Strong - Casey (ep10), Mickey (ep10) *David Prince - Fire Chief Daniels (ep5), Fire Ranger (ep10), Tall Tale Tim (ep10) *Debi Derryberry - Emily (ep11), Mark (ep11), Royal Secretary (ep11) *E.G. Daily - Bobby (ep6), Kid (ep6), Sparky (ep6) *Frank Welker - Mr. Sherman (ep12), Rufio (ep12), Sparky (ep12) *Grey DeLisle - Badger Kid (ep6), Bobby (ep10), Child (ep4), Fabiola, Jack (ep7), Jackie (ep12), Jodie (ep15), Kate (ep3), Kwan (ep4), Lil (ep2), Mateo (ep8), Mom, Mrs. Hopper (ep1), Penguin (ep2), Queen (ep11), Teacher (ep15) *Jason Marsden - Alex (ep1), Jack (ep4), Kevin (ep4), Lucky (ep1), Matt (ep4), Rusty (ep3) *Jeff Bennett - EMT (ep7), Factory Owner (ep7), Henri (ep7) *Jerry Houser - Audience Guy 1 (ep6), Cop (ep4), Dad (ep8), Decibull#3 (ep8), Paramedic (ep11) *Jess Harnell - Captain Squall (ep14), Chval Brayski (ep14), Director (ep14) *Jessica De Cicco - Manny (ep7), Moe (ep7) *Jodi Carlisle - Mother (ep8), Teacher (ep8) *Joe Lala - Hector (ep2), Joey Clams (ep2), Raccoon Dad (ep2) *John Kassir - Beaver Guy (ep12), Decibull#2 (ep8), Duncan (ep15), Eddie (ep6), Fire Chief (ep11), Fox Dad (ep5), Frinja 2 (ep7), Giles (ep10), Kid#1 (ep15), Peter Possom (ep2), Policeman (ep8) *Jonathan Harris - S.A.V.O. (ep1) *Justin Cowden - Dad, Derek, Gopher Kid (ep5) *Justin Shenkarow - Jenkins (ep11), Nick (ep11) *Kari Wahlgren - Alice (ep12), Mom (ep12) *Katie Leigh - Adam (ep16) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Announcer (ep15), Audience Guy 2 (ep6), Chilli (ep3), Detective (ep11), Frinja 4 (ep7), Judge Maxim (ep5), Knuckles (ep8), Lonnie (ep11) *Kim Mai Guest - Angela (ep4), Girl 1 (ep4) *Kimberly Brooks - Boy (ep4), Girl 2 (ep4) *Lauren Tom - Firefighter#2 (ep5), Miko (ep5), Poodle Kid (ep5) *Liza Del Mundo - Billy (ep6), Police Officer (ep6), Wendy (ep6) *Marilyn Rising - Kids (ep10) *Mark Hamill - Butler (ep11), Driver (ep6), Electrical Worker (ep4), Lobster Theodore (ep2), Mayor (ep10), Raccoon Homeowner (ep1) *Mark Thompson - Announcer (ep6) *Michael Reisz - Panda Dad (ep5), Scott (ep5) *Nika Futterman - Cancun Reporter (ep2), Harry (ep2), Raccoon Kid#1 (ep2) *Pam Adlong - Carl (ep8), Martin (ep8) *Philip Tanzini - Brutus (ep6), Joey (ep6) *Richard Horvitz - Beaver (ep6), Worley (ep6) *Rob Paulsen - Billy Goat (ep1), Brumell (ep11), Chancy (ep15), Dad Buckster (ep12), Decibull#1 (ep8), Frinja 1 (ep7), Manderbill (ep4), Mr. Curl (ep1), PA Announcer (ep5), Scott, Ship Crew Member (ep14), Snarf (ep3), Sparky's Dad (ep6) *Rosslyn Taylor - Cookie (ep12), Willie (ep12) *Sherri Lynn - Casey, Kareen (ep16), Kelly Lamb (ep1), Mrs. Curl (ep1), Panda Girl (ep5), Panda Mom (ep5), Raccoon Kid (ep1) *Tara Strong - Juan (ep3), Timmy (ep3) *Tasia Valenza - Ana (ep15), Firefighter#3 (ep5), London Reporter (ep2), Raccoon Kid#2 (ep2) Category:Cartoons Category:2003 Cartoons